


Babe With the Power

by clexheda



Series: The Adventures of Clexa and Millicent [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ANR, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breastplay, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Lactation Kink, Lexa's kink, Mild Smut, Nursing Kink, adult nursing relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexheda/pseuds/clexheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa is a complete sucker for Clarke and the Good Earth Cleavage. Clarke is an incessant spaz. Domestic fluff where Lexa finally admits to her boobie kink and they make out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe With the Power

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for that terrible pun.
> 
> Behold, the Lexa Kink origin fic you all have been waiting for! This shit was hard to write because when the fuck does Lexa ever talk about herself. Thank you to my secret beta for putting up with my shit and helping me flesh out the dialogue.

Lexa twirled her fork in her spaghetti, twisting it into a neat little stack before skillfully bringing it to her mouth. 

Clarke, on the other hand, struggled with hers. She mashed at it with a knife against her fork, trying to get in into her mouth without dropping it all back in the bowl before it got there. Noodles were hanging out from all sides as she tried to close her lips around the messy bundle. She slurped in the stray strands, flicking sauce up to her eyebrows.

Lexa looked up at her skeptically, quirking her eyebrow, a grin tugging at her lips.

“I don’t understand why you struggle with this so much. It’s just spaghetti.”

“I don’t know!” Clarke huffed, gesturing exasperatedly with her fork. “I’m just not as coordinated as you.”

“Clarke, you can sketch a masterpiece in half an hour, yet I’m the coordinated one?”

“Pencils don’t have any slippery noodly bits! Art has nothing to do with hand-mouth coordination. It’s a long way from this bowl to my face.”

Lexa chuckled, taking another bite of her spaghetti without any sauce staining her lips. “Whatever you say.”

Clarke sneered and flicked a stray noodle towards Lexa’s face. It landed just shy of Lexa’s hand, flopping uselessly onto the table.

“I see what you mean about that bad coordination.” Lexa retorted, biting her lip with a playful grin. She picked up the noodle and flicked it back towards Clarke, where it landed square on her nose.

Both of them laughed heartily before Lexa reached across corner of the table to wipe Clarke’s face with her napkin. She smiled, planting a firm kiss where the noodle landed.

The two of them returned to their pasta, chatting about how their days went at work.  It took Clarke twice as long as Lexa to eat her spaghetti, in part because of her struggle to get the noodles into her mouth, and additionally because she couldn’t stop talking long enough to actually attempt a bite most of the time. Lexa didn’t mind, she enjoyed propping her chin up with her elbow and drawing circles around Clarke’s knee under the table as she watched the girl talk animatedly. 

Clarke was so full of life. Her mind was always racing, constantly thinking about something while her fingers twitched, waiting for their next task. Sometimes Lexa wasn’t sure if the lively blonde was even capable of slowing down and relaxing. Clarke was always moving. Tapping her foot, bouncing her knee, or wringing her fingers together. Her body was impatient, and always ready for something to do. 

Lexa loved that about her, but she had to admit it could get a bit exhausting. Lexa, by nature, was much more subdued. Not that she was lazy by any stretch of the word. Just significantly more contemplative than Clarke. She needed to take some time to decompress at the end of the day and recuperate from whatever drama was unfolding at work. Lexa was content to sit quietly with a cup of tea and a good book for hours, whereas Clarke would go nuts with that after about half an hour. She always needed to be DOING something. Always.

Clarke finally finished whatever tangent she was off on, and shovelled the last bite of spaghetti into her mouth. She picked up their dishes and whisked them over to the sink to begin tidying up. 

Lexa stood up and padded over to the living room where their blue and white pittie cross, Millicent, was curled up patiently in his bed. She crouched down next to him and cupped his perky grey ears in her hands, giving him a thorough scratch behind his ears and down his neck. She popped a kiss to the top of his head, and he returned the gesture with a sloppy tongue.

“Let’s get your dinner, bud.” She cooed. 

Millie immediately started salivating, it dripped out of his cheeks and onto the floor as  he pranced around with excitement. Lexa stood before him, holding the bowl at her hip and Millie immediately sat down, eyes darting between hers and the bowl of food. She sat the bowl down on his placemat and stood back up. Millie licked his chops, drooling over the bowl before looking back to Lexa for confirmation. 

She assented with a quick flick of her finger, releasing Millie from his sit. He dove right in, scarfing down the kibbles so quickly that they fell out of his cheeks onto the floor around him.

“You’re just like your mother.” She chuckled, shaking her head and drifting over to Clarke where she jabbed her lightly in the kidney.

“Damn right he is.” Clarke grinned and she turned to plant a kiss on Lexa’s cheek.

Lexa wrapped around her from behind, pulling her body up against Clarke’s and latching her arms around her middle.

“Slobs.” Lexa teased, nuzzling her face in against the smooth, warm skin of Clarke’s neck. 

She rested there for a while, enjoying the rhythm of Clarke’s breathing against her own, feeling Clarke’s shoulders moving beneath her cheek as she cleaned. She planted a kiss against Clarke’s neck and gave her a firm squeeze before releasing her hold to go put away the leftovers.

When they finished tidying up from dinner, they moved over to the living room. Millicent, long since finished his dinner, had curled back up in his bed and was enjoying a nap, only lifting his eyelids long enough to watch them enter. 

Lexa picked up her book and plopped down on the couch, curling her legs up underneath her. Clarke grabbed her guitar and sat down on the other side of the couch. Lexa wiggled her feet over and squeezed her toes under Clarke’s thighs. Clarke tinkered away with the guitar, coming up with little riffs, or strumming familiar songs and singing along with them. 

Lexa found herself looking up more often than not, absentmindedly admiring the girl and completely neglecting her book. Her voice was so gentle when she sang. Lyrical and feminine, and softer than you would expect based on the usual gravelly tone when she spoke. 

After Lexa caught herself staring for the billionth time, completely oblivious to what had actually been written on all the pages she had flipped through, she let out a small sigh and prodded Clarke with her toe.

“You’re very distracting, you know.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Is that a problem?” Clarke smirked.

“Not really, but Voltaire might argue otherwise.” Lexa grinned, tapping the text.

Clarke stood up and returned her guitar to the stand against the wall before kneeling on the couch in front of Lexa.

“Well, I don’t much care for his opinion on the matter.” 

Clarke plucked the book from Lexa’s fingers and placed it on the coffee table. She crawled forwards, up over Lexa’s knees, and leaned in to kiss her. 

Lexa’s hands moved up to wrap her fingers around Clarke’s waist as their lips made contact, pulling her closer and steadying her with strong arms. 

“Neither do I.” Lexa mumbled against her lips before pressing back into them firmly, flicking her tongue across Clarke’s full bottom lip. 

Clarke deepened the kiss, hungrily pulling Lexa’s lip between her teeth. She nibbled and explored the other girl’s tongue with her own. Her legs wrapped around Lexa’s waist as Lexa pushed up leaning into the kiss, needing closer contact. Clarke’s hands ventured under Lexa’s shirt and up across defined obliques before moving around to her smooth, toned back. She drifted lightly across the delicate skin, trying to feel out the shapes of Lexa’s long healed tattoo, delighting in the twitches and shudders the gesture elicited.

Lexa sighed into the kiss, relishing in the warm tickles she felt from Clarke’s tongue. She moved her hand up to brush across Clarke’s rounded cheek before settling it amidst tangled golden hair. She pulled back just slightly to gaze enraptured into Clarke’s half lidded eyes. 

Clarke continued to imbibe the smooth but scarred skin of Lexa’s body, searching for lines she hadn’t yet memorised, and revisiting ones she already knew so well. She worked Lexa’s shirt up slowly as her hands traversed over muscled flesh, eventually slipping it up over her head and dropping it on the floor next to them. 

Lexa, yearning for the warm contact of their skin, reached down to tug Clarke’s shirt off as well, depositing it on the floor atop of her own. She leaned forward, pinning Clarke beneath her, pressing their bodies close together. Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s, losing herself in Clarke’s blue eyes, and breathing lustfully against against her lips. She ran one hand along the length of Clarke’s torso, feeling the shallow curve of her waist and the full rounded breast, immediately regretting the fact that she had not thought to remove Clarke’s bra before she had pushed her back. Groaning a little at the oversight, she pressed their lips back together as she moved her hand around to cup Clarke’s restrained breast, massaging the nipple with her thumb as best she could through the thick fabric.

The pair explored each other with lips and fingers and tongues, marvelling in all the ways they could continue to discover and rediscover the stories held within their flesh. 

Lexa kissed slowly down Clarke’s neck, eventually settling in close against her chest. She nuzzled in, nose bumping against the top of Clarke’s cleavage, cheek resting against the soft swell. She wriggled her hands under Clarke’s shoulder blades, pinning herself in place against her. 

Clarke smiled softly and planted an affectionate kiss atop curly hair as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s back to pull her in close. 

Lexa sighed into the embrace, allowing herself to meld tightly against Clarke’s curves.

“I love you.” Lexa whispered against skin

“I love you too.”

“You’re soft.”

Clarke chuckled lightly “And you are not so soft, with all your angles, but I love you just the same.”

Lexa wriggled her hips a bit to make sure the points dug into Clarke’s thighs, planting a kiss against her breast, while Clarke groaned and sunk deeper into the couch.

They remained cozied up on the couch for a while, their skin sticking together where their bodies touched. Clarke, of course, began to get antsy, first wiggling her toes a bit and bouncing her leg to an imaginary beat. Her hands got fidgety next, and she began to run them through Lexa’s hair, fiddling with the curls and twisting strands together into messy braids. She glanced over at her phone sitting on the coffee table, wondering what time is was by now. 

“You really can’t sit still for more than two minutes, can you?” Lexa teased

“Shut up.” Clarke huffed, bumping Lexa with her shoulder.

“Clarke, you’ve been fidgeting non-stop.”

“I’ve just been laying here relaxing.”

Lexa wasn’t convinced. 

“Yes, and how many braids did you put in my hair while you were relaxing?”

Clarke glanced down to count. 

“There’s si—oh…” she responded sheepishly

“Exactly.”

“Whatever. I can’t help that I am a woman of action.”

Lexa smiled “I know. That’s why you’re you. If I have to pin you down to get some cuddles I can live with that.” She planted a kiss on Clarke’s lips “Would it help if I let you sketch while we lay here?”

“Maybe.”

Lexa peeled herself off of Clarke and went off to grab her sketchbook and some pencils. She stopped by the kitchen on her way back to grab a couple of cookies. Lexa held out the sketchbook, but when Clarke reached to take it from her, Lexa withdrew slightly, holding it just out of her grasp. She simpered at Clarke, flicking her eyes towards the bra still covering her breasts.

Clarke rolled her eyes and unhinged the clasp, but didn’t let it fall from her chest.

Lexa cocked her eyebrow, dangling the sketchbook.

Clarke tugged the straps off her shoulders and slipped out of the garment, adding it to the pile of shirts already on the floor.

Lexa’s smirk softened and she slowly handed over the sketchbook, her eyes roving over the newly uncovered skin. 

Clarke took the book and gestured for Lexa to settle back in with her. 

Lexa, reluctantly dragging her eyes off the smooth curves of Clarke’s body, climbed back on top of her. She wrapped her thighs around Clarke’s, and popped a cookie into Clarke’s mouth before folding over and snuggling back in against her warm chest with a cookie of her own.

“Don’t you dare leave any crumbs in my cleavage.”

Lexa ignored her and bit into her cookie, not really caring about the crumbs that fell onto Clarke’s chest. In fact she kind of made a point of making sure there were crumbs, because that’s what one does when told not to. 

Clarke scoffed and set about beginning her sketch, the crumbs from her own cookie falling to join Lexa’s, which she had no reservations about blaming on Lexa as well.

As Clarke sketched, the book propped up atop Lexa’s head, Lexa could feel each press of the pencil bumping against her skull, scratchy strokes resonating inside her ears. She toyed lazily with Clarke’s breasts, swirling her fingers around the full curves. She watched as the soft nipple began to pucker slightly, responding to the light touches that danced across the skin. Lexa traced her finger around the edges of Clarke’s breast, swooping down to follow the curve along the bottom, and back up along the valley in the middle. The crumbs she had left there earlier grated against her fingertips, a stark contrast from the silkiness of skin. She smiled and turned her head, flicking her tongue along to clean up the evidence left over from their cookies.

“See, no crumbs left behind” She murmured, before pressing her lips back into the crease between Clarke’s breasts. She kissed and sucked gently around the curves, sliding her tongue across the smooth contours. She worked her way along, teasing and tickling, avoiding the sensitive nipple until she felt it was sufficiently strained for attention. Finally taking the hard nub into her lips, she rolled it around against her tongue, causing Clarke to let out a small gasp at the sensation. 

“I thought I was supposed to be the distracting one?” Clarke chided

Lexa continued to toy with the nipple in her mouth.

“It hard to draw when you keep moving and bumping my book. Who’s fidgety now?”

“Still you.” Lexa hummed and she set about remaining as still as possible, taking care not to move anything but her mouth as she stroked and sucked at Clarke’s breast.

Clarke laughed and went back to sketching while Lexa snuggled in close, settling into a rhythmic suckling in her stillness. Clarke was used to it by now, to be quite honest. Lexa never really left her boobs alone for very long. Clarke knew this, and revelled in it. She would go out of her way to make sure to wear a shirt that truly showcased her fine cleavage just for Lexa some days. She loved being able to distract Lexa so thoroughly that she would peter out mid-sentence and just end up staring. She enjoyed the game of reducing the ever stoic brunette to a distracted mess, silencing her carefully constructed phrases with little effort.

Clarke couldn’t even count the number of times she would wake up to Lexa’s face snuggled into her chest, or the amount of times they had fallen asleep that way as well. If Lexa was back spoon, she would no doubt be wrapped tight around Clarke, with her hand strategically gripping her breast. If they were making out, Lexa’s hands would always manage to gravitate to her chest before long. And evidently, even sitting on the couch doing their own thing, Lexa could somehow maneuver herself into her favourite spot, nuzzled tight against Clarke’s breasts. 

Lexa definitely had a deep seeded appreciation for them, and Clarke did not mind at all. She found it comfortable herself, and would often wind up cupping her own breasts to fall asleep if Lexa was away on a business trip. That’s just how it was with them.

“Clarke?” Lexa let go and leaned her cheek into Clarke.

“Hmm?”

“I like this.”

“I like this too.”

Lexa paused for a while before continuing. “Clarke?”

“Hm?”

“Would you ever consider…doing this…as a regular thing?” She asked, gesturing to Clarke’s nipple with her nose

Clarke laughed “What do you mean a regular thing? Your obsession is anything but regular.”

“I mean more often.” She paused.  “Cuddling and suckling. It's quiet and close.”

“But you already do this practically all the time.” 

“I know, but I…” She struggled to find the words “I want more.”

“Lexa you can literally have my boobs any time you want. I’m not really sure what more I can give you.”

“Milk.” Lexa blurted. Startled by her own assertion, she swallowed before continuing “Clarke, I mean I want to drink from you, not just suckle.”

Clarke laughed slightly “What, like? You want to breastfeed? Lexa we can’t exactly go about having a baby just so you can feast off my titties.”

Lexa’s cheeks grew flushed and warm and she turned her face against Clarke, hiding the sensation. She knew she was safe with Clarke. She knew she could tell her anything, but that didn’t stop her from feeling vulnerable. She really wasn’t used to asking for anything for herself, and so the thought of it made her palms sweat. She had been meaning to ask Clarke about this for a while, but she hadn’t really been sure how to bring it up. Hell, she still didn’t know how to bring it up, but somehow she had and now she had to explain herself. She knew that Clarke knew that she loved her breasts, but she didn’t think Clarke really knew just how much.

“There are other ways, Clarke.” She divulged quietly

“To breastfeed without a baby?”

Lexa nodded.

“Seriously?”

Lexa nodded again.

“Is it safe? How does that even work? Do they inject you with something?” Clarke was completely perplexed.

“Well…there are a few different ways, some of them more risky than others, but in general yes, it is safe. Of course we would only do it if you really want to. And we would choose a safe method for sure.” 

Lexa rushed on without taking a breath, her voice rattling in her throat. “I don’t want to compromise your health in any way, or pressure you into something you’re not comfortable with. You are most important to me above anything else. I just wanted to see if you would maybe want to try it because i think it would be nice and I mean you don’t have to and if you don’t want to we won’t and I know it’s-kind-of-weird-but I-don’t-know-I’m-sorry-this-is—”

“Lexa.” Clarke set down her sketchbook and moved her hands around Lexa, wrapping one around her waist and cupping the other gently around her face to quiet her. She tipped Lexa’s face up to look at her, pressing a gentle kiss onto her forehead. “Slow down. It’s okay.”

They gazed at each other quietly for a moment, Clarke stroking Lexa’s cheek to calm her down while Lexa clung tightly around her waist. Clarke waited until she felt Lexa’s grip loosen slightly, so she knew she was beginning to relax before she continued.

“I honestly didn’t even know it was a thing. I mean of course I’ve heard about couples doing that sort of thing after they’ve had a baby, but I didn’t know it could exist outside of that? But I am open to the idea and I am open to talking about it and learning about it. I love being close like this as well, and while I am not sure how I feel about actually nursing you, I can tell you with certainty that I have no objections to continue as we have been more often if that’s what you want.”

Lexa looked up at Clarke with a tentative smile and squeezed her a little tighter. She felt relieved that Clarke was taking it well. She hadn’t really doubted that Clarke would react kindly when she had considered the situation logically, but she always had a nagging insecurity about bringing it up ever since the desire had somehow wound its way into her brain and stayed there. 

“Thank you, Clarke.” She whispered

Clarke stroked her hair and held her close. She nuzzled her nose against the top of Lexa’s head and breathed in the faint smell of her shampoo, winding her fingers through the dark curls.

“How long have you been thinking about this?” Clarke questioned eventually

“A while, I guess.” She dipped her eyes to Clarke’s stomach where she began to trace patterns with her fingers.

“I don’t really know how it started” She continued after a long pause. “I just wondered what it would be like.”

Lexa paused again, trying to find words to explain. She was much better at showing Clarke how she felt as opposed to talking about it.

“Once I discovered there was a way to make it happen I…I’ve been meaning to bring it up for a while…”

Lexa moved her hand back up to Clarke’s breast, fondling the curves beneath slender fingers.

“You’re comforting, Clarke. You are warm, and you are close and soft. Tasting you… drinking you in and feeling filled and surrounded…” Lexa trailed off, unsure how to continue. She looked back up at Clarke, holding her eyes, communicating more with her intense green gaze than she could with her voice.

A gentle smile was spread across Clarke’s lips. She understood what Lexa meant. She too enjoyed the feeling of Lexa pressed against her chest. They had done it countless times before, and while milk had not been involved, the premise was the same. When Lexa was at her breast everything was calm and gentle. She felt close and connected and the world shrunk down into a bubble with nothing but themselves inside. The more she pondered it, the more the idea began to grow on her. She still wasn’t sure about what kind of commitment this sort of thing would entail, since she knew nursing mothers had to feed their kids every few hours and she wasn’t so sure that was going to be sustainable. She would get Lexa to show her more about it later, but for now she just wanted her to be close and gentle and alone.

“I think it would be nice too, Lexa” She smiled.

Lexa returned the smile, before Clarke’s hand gently guided her mouth back to her nipple, encouraging her to settle back into the rhythmic suckling. Lexa obliged with only a moment of hesitation, wrapping her lips around it and closing her eyes as she sighed into the warm skin. She tucked her arms up under Clarke’s shoulders, pulling them tight together. Clarke planted a kiss on Lexa’s head, wrapped her arms tight around her and smoothed large, firm circles into Lexa’s muscled back with the palm of her hand as they slipped into their own quiet universe.


End file.
